


I tried to love you.

by myialeighanne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, OOC, be careful reading, peter rapes beck during the final fight thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myialeighanne/pseuds/myialeighanne
Summary: He’d been confident in his innocence and desperation for guidance, he’d relied on the fact that Peter would be too awestruck and lonely to really look too deeply into his story. He had been wrong, and now he’s paying for it in the worst way.





	I tried to love you.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Animal by Sir Chloe, which is what I read while writing this.  
please do not read if any description of sexual assault or rape triggers you in any way. take care of yourself.  
I DO NOT condone the actions in this piece of fiction.  
US National Sexual Assault Hotline: 1-(800)-656-4673  
my tumblr: tightaroundthewebslinger

It’s not until Peter is tearing his pants down that it occurs to Quentin he might have made a big mistake by trying to trick him. He’d been confident in his innocence and desperation for guidance, he’d relied on the fact that Peter would be too awestruck and lonely to really look too deeply into his story. He had been wrong, and now he’s paying for it in the worst way. 

Even near the end, when he realized the kid had survived and was coming for him, he had assumed that Peter, sweet and forgiving and naive, would simply have him arrested, taken to some maximum security prison somewhere, maybe use his super strength and break a couple of bones if he was really angry. And then he’d shown up, so much rage and hatred in his eyes that Quentin knew he had underestimated him yet again.

His train of thought is interrupted by Peter grabbing his hair and slamming his face back into the floor, and the sound of his suit opening makes Quentins stomach lurch. He tries to brace for it, knowing there’s no way out of his grip. And then Peter is forcing his way in, and it  _ hurts _ , almost as bad as the bullet.

He tries to focus on anything besides the excruciating burn, but it’s almost impossible. He thinks he hears Peter crying, and he is too, humiliating himself even more. It lasts forever, or it feels like it does, but then its finally over, and Peter is crying even harder than he is, sobbing apologies and accusations alike that Quentin can’t understand. His head is pounding and bile is rising in his throat, and the last thing he thinks before he passes out, listening to Peter ask EDITH if what just happened was real, is that maybe he deserved this. 


End file.
